Hate
by Purple-Moon-Blossom
Summary: She did this to herself on purpous, everyone had their limits and he knew she was way past hers. Oneshot, Tipo (Completed)


**(A/N:** **This one is pretty dark, or so I've been told, hope you like it anyway)**

 **Warning: bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

He saw her struggle to stand, she trembled as she stood on one knee. The tree in front of her was dented and she clenched her blood soaked paws once more before standing and continuing her training. Po knew she couldn't feel anything in her paws but that didn't mean she couldn't break them. Her saw her punch the iron wood tree, leaving a bloody imprint on the bark. She continued her assault until...

Po flinched when he heard a sickening crack come from her left paw. He was certain she broke it in more than one place, not that tigress seemed to mind, she merely glanced at it and then continued on as if nothing happened. Po watched her, he watched as she threw blow after blow, kick after kick and after some time the tree finally broke and collapsed.

Tigress panted, her paws trembled as she unsheathed her claws and dug them into the pads. She started feeling light headed as exhaustion set in. She collapsed, the blood on her paws staining the grass as she sheathed her claws and caught her breath. She suddenly heard footsteps on her right, she turned her head and was surprised when she saw po walk out of the shadows. His fur became illuminated by the full moon but she paid no heed to it as she saw his worried and heartbroken expression.

"Po." She didn't move.

"Tigress I...what...why.." Po didn't know what to say and tigress felt shame overcome her, she didn't want him to see her at her lowest, at rock bottom.

"How much did you see?" She asked

"Most of it." He said

"Oh." Oh, that was all she could say.

"Why are you doing this tigress?" He walked over and sat down next to her.

"What are you talking about? I was training." She said

"That wasn't training. Tell me the truth." His voice was serious.

"I was training." She said again but with more force.

"Stop lying, I know how you train and that's not it. You never train to the point of exhaustion, you never train until you break one of your paws, admit it you were doing this on purpose." His eyes narrowed as he grabbed her broken paw by the wrist and held it in his. Tigress snatched her paw back and brought it to her chest, she moved to get up but couldn't due to po grabbing her other paw.

"Tigress I know you, somethings wrong and I won't stop until you tell me the truth."

She sighed, closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at him "nothing gets past you does it dragon warrior?" She smiled sadly but it quickly disappeared as she told her tale.

"This isn't the first time I've done something like this. You do know that I was raised the first 8 years of my life in an orphanage right? How I was called a monster and treated like one but then shifu came and adopted me." Po nodded "Well what you don't know is what happened after that. When I first came to the jade palace I thought everything was going to get better and for sometime it did...but after a while everything changed...there were times when shifu would yell at me because I didn't do something right be it a form or a certain move and when I did get it right he would only focus on finding mistakes." She sighed, po looked at her with saddened eyes.

"When I was a teenager and started gaining my instincts, my fighting style started becoming more brutal and wild, although I couldn't really help it being a tiger and all. Shifu got angry and yelled at me because of this, he claimed I had no self control and I never held anything against him, instead I held it against myself." She took a deep breath.

"Their was once a time when I lost complete control over my strength, I would break everything I touched and I knew I made shifu not only angry but disappointed, everything I had learned over the years had been for nothing...And I felt like I was back in the orphanage, I felt like a monster all over again...I still do." She mumbled the last part but po heard it loud and clear.

"I started don't this around my late teens and I've only been caught once, I still don't know how oogway figured it out." She looked po dead in the eyes "I do this because I hate myself and I deserve it. Every part of it." She finished.

"No tigress you don't, you don't deserve any of this you have to stop." Po said.

"Yes I do, and you can't stop me." She felt pressure and then a stinging sensation on her cheek, it took her a moment to realized po had slapped her.

Po didn't want to slap her, it hurt him to do so but he had to get through to her somehow, he grabbed her bloody broken paw by the wrist and held it in front of her face "can't you see your killing yourself! You have to stop, this isn't ok!" Tears filled his eyes and it wasn't long before they ran down his cheeks.

Tigress hated seeing him cry. This was why she didn't want him to know, because she knew he'd be upset, she knew what she had to do. She embraced him and he didn't waste any time reciprocating it, he buried his face in her neck as he sobbed "Po...I'll stop ok...I'll stop...for you... just don't cry..." Po nodded, his sobs died down to hiccups and his tears stopped completely after a moment, he laid his head on her shoulder and loosened his hold on her "you mean so much to me tigress, your everything, and I just hate seeing you like this." Tigress tightened her hold "I know, I'm so sorry po." Self hate was never easy but for po she'll try to overcome it.

* * *

 **(A/N: Their is a sequel to this story that I'm going to post later. Thanks for reading)**


End file.
